The technical field generally relates to control of reverse flow in engine related gaseous fluid conduits. Control of reverse flow in engine related gaseous fluid conduits is desirable for various reasons, including but not limited to meeting emissions and/or performance expectations. For example, where the engine related gaseous fluid conduit is an EGR fluid conduit, reverse flow places relatively cool fresh air into the EGR fluid conduit. The cool fresh air may cause condensation in the EGR fluid conduit, and the fresh air upon reversal may cause the combustion mixture to have more oxygen in a transient condition than is expected and desirable to meet emissions. Other examples of engine related fluid conduits where reverse flow is undesirable include, without limitation, a compressor bypass, an intercooler bypass, an EGR cooler bypass, a turbine bypass, and/or an aftertreatment bypass. Check valves are presently available to provide protection from reverse flow.
Presently available check valves may introduce a significant pressure drop in the intended flow direction making controls more difficult and less responsive. Further, presently available check valves do not operate well in the high temperature environments of many engine applications, and are further vulnerable to corrosion or undesirable physical phenomenon (e.g. sticking and/or gumming up) in the presence of combustion byproducts and/or unburned fuel. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.